


Such Deliberate Disguises [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by bedlamsbard.“You,” Edmund tells Caspian drunkenly, “are very young.”





	Such Deliberate Disguises [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such Deliberate Disguises](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377961) by bedlamsbard. 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/such_deliberate_disguises/%5bNarnia%5d%20Such%20Deliberate%20Disguises.mp3) (10.4 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/such_deliberate_disguises/%5bNarnia%5d%20Such%20Deliberate%20Disguises.m4b) (8.7 MB).

Length: 10:48  



End file.
